That middle earth show
by Silliness
Summary: La misma historia de Tolkien contada desde la perspectiva de Erick Forman.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y todo lo demás le pertenece a Tolkien y el canal Sony. Este fic que hace tiempo escribí en ingles con muchas tonterías y errors porque intentaba escribir en ese idioma, pero las tonterías son cosa mía. Así que si todavía quieren leer este fic es enteramente su culpa.

**That Middle Earth's Show**

…_Una cerveza para atraerlos a todos y en la embriaguez encadenarlos…_

Nuestra historia comienza en la Comarca, Winsconsin, cuando Leo Gandalf se encontró con Erick Frodo Forman Baggins, quien tenía un nombre muy extenso para cualquier hobbit que hayamos conocido. El asunto es que cuando Leo Gandalf encontró a Erick Frodo en la cochera de su residencia hobbit.

-¿Qué ondas viejo? –Preguntó Leo Gandalf al enojado Hobbit.

-Leo Gandalf ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Lo olvidé. Pero sé que tenía algo que ver contigo.

-¿No puedes recordarlo?

-Nones, pero creo que tenía algo que ver con estas seis cervezas… Tendré que preguntar a mi compadre Saruman en su torre Photo Hut. ¿Podrías guardar estas cervezas por mí? Pero no te las bebas, porque no sabemos que mal podría desencadenarse…

-¿No lo sabes o no te acuerdas? –Preguntó Erick Frodo.

-No lo recuerdo. De todos modos, búscame en el bar Bree, no traigas a nadie contigo. Yo te estaré esperando.

-Ok.

Así que más tarde Erick Frodo se fue a al bar Bree como Leo Gandalf le dijo, pero no él viejo mago estaba allí sino otro personaje.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Viejo? –Le preguntó un hombre cubierto con una capucha.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Aragorn, pero mis amigos me llaman Hyde.

-Bien Hyde, estoy buscando a mi amigo Leo Gandalf. ¿Lo has visto?

-No desde esta mañana, pero me dijo que te llevara a Rivendale si venías por aquí.

-Querrás decir Rivendel.

-No viejo, Rivendale es un suburbio.

Así nuestros amigos Erick Frodo y Aragorn Hyde se dirigía a Rivendale sin pausa, hasta que se encontraron con…

-Así que aquí es donde estabas Steven Aragorn Hyde, hijo de Arathorn heredero del trono de gondor –Dijo una elfa no muy alta, con la manos en la cintura

-¿Quién es ella? Preguntó el hobbit Erick Frodo.

-Ella es Jacky Arwen, su padre es el dueño de Rivendale.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le pedirás mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre? –Preguntó Jacky Arwen golpeando el piso con la punta del pie repetidamente.

-No –Dijo lacónico Hyde.

-Pero tenemos que ir a Rivendale de todos modos –Dijo Erick Frodo –Leo Gandalf dijo que nos encontraríamos ahí.

-Está bien –Se resignó Hyde Aragorn –pero me debes una Erick Frodo.

Así que nuestros amigos llegaron pronto a Rivendale donde encontraron a Leo Gandalf y al padre de Jacky, quien no admitió que los viajeros trajeran consigo unos objetos tan malignos como las seis cervezas. Por eso los botó inmediatamente de su residencia.

-¡Pequeños vándalos, no regresen con su sucia cerveza a mi casa y llévense a estos dos idiotas con ustedes!

El padre de Jacky también botó de Rivendale a Michael Legolas Celso y a Gimli Fez, hijo de Gloin.

-¡Eso dolió! –Se quejó Legolas Celso.

-Por lo menos te patearon en el trasero -Dijo Gimli Fez –A mí me patearon en la cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? –Preguntó el pequeño Erick Frodo.

-Debemos ir al sur –Respondió Leo Gandalf.

-Leo Gandalf –Comenzó Steven Aragorn hyde, hijo de Arathorn y todo lo demás que ya saben -¿Por qué te botaron a ti también de Rivendale?

-Acabo de recordarlo. Tenemos que llevar estas cervezas al sur, a los bosques de Lorien y encontrar a la dama del delantal blanco, Kitty Galadriel y su esposo Red Celeborn el gruñón.

-Querrás decir el sabio –Le corrigió Fez Gimli.

-No, el gruñón. Una vez que lo conozcas sabrás de qué estoy hablando.

-¿Cuál camino es el mejor para llegar a Lorien? –Preguntó Erick Frodo.

-Debemos ir por el paso de Rohan. Escuché que ahí vive una chica sexy llamada Donna Eowyn –Sugirió Hyde Aragorn.

-Creo que no –Dijo Legolas Kelso –Una chica que monta a caballo y blande espadas no puede ser sexy, por lo menos no más sexy que yo. Debemos ir al monte Caradhras, Jacky Arwen me dijo que su padre tiene una cabaña en esa montaña.

-Mala idea –Dijo Fez Gimli –debemos ir a través de Moria, con mis parientes.

-Un momento compadres –Interrumpió Leo Gandalf –Dejemos que sea Erick Frodo el que decida, ya que es el que lleva las seis cervezas.

-La cabaña en la montaña suena bien –Dijo Erick Frodo.

Así nuestros amigos se fueron al monte Caradhras.


End file.
